Infamous: Two Souls
by Overlord-Zenorac
Summary: Cole McGrath has gone to the DPA, like Jodie, at a young age after his mother dies on her way coming home from shopping. terrible summary, but good story.
1. Prologue

Infamous: two souls.

A/N: I had this idea recently after completing infamous. What would have happened if instead of Cole's electric ability being caused by an occurrence in his later life, that he had gotten it when he was born and was forced to go into the DPA around the same time as Jodie & Aiden.

Cole McGrath always hated rainy days. Most of the kids his age loved when it rained out because it allowed them to jump into puddles, but to Cole it only meant that he couldn't go out without his plastic umbrella and safety shoes. Looking out at his friends playing in the rain, he only sighed at the window, causing it to fog up.

"Cole? You're not thinking of going outside are you?" His mother asked from upstairs, causing the bored Cole to gently bang his head against the window. "No mom!" he yelled back, before turning towards the turned off TV. Raising his hand, he pointed his palm at the blank screen, before a crackle of electricity shot out from his fingers and hit the TV, causing it to spark on and a children's cartoon to portray on screen.

He simply rested there, before his mother called out again, "Cole! Can you come up here and charge my phone? I have to go out soon." Throwing himself off the couch, the yellow shirted boy sighed loudly as he trudged his way upstairs, where his mum smiled patiently at him. Barely looking up from the stairs, he grabbed the phone from her hands before blue lightning covered his fist, causing a 'Bing' from the phone as the phone had fully charged.

"Thanks Cole," His mother replied with a smile as she took the phone from him and gave his cheek a small peck. "I'll be right back, I just have to buy more batteries for you," She said, causing the electric boy to smile, before she quickly jogged down the stairs and threw open the door. "Love you!" she yelled back to him, the rain hitting her head as she locked the door behind her. Cole jumped down the stairs, his legs barely feeling the 4 ft fall, even though he was only slightly taller than that.

Going back to the sofa he went back to watching the cartoon, only briefly noticing after a few hours that his mum hadn't returned.

"This will be your new home now, Cole," Nathan Dawkins said as he brought the silently sobbing child into the apartment like room. "Cole, I know this wasn't what you wanted but we will do our best to make you happy here," he said kindly to him.

"I want to go home…" Cole whimpered out, wiping the water from his eye as it hurt him slightly. "I want my mum back…"

"I know you do Cole…I'm sorry, but I have to go now…We have another person we're looking after," Nathan replied as he reluctantly left the sobbing 7 year old in the room alone. Of course, he was being watched by his companion: Cole Freeman.

Cole McGrath threw himself at the lime green sofa that stood in-front of the plasma screen, hands pressed against his eyes as he wanted to go home, for his mother to give him batteries again…Just for things to be back the way they were. "I want mommy back!"

-  
"Okay, Jodie, this is Cole," Nathan said as he brought the sombre electric boy into the testing room, while the other Cole had put on Jodie's 'Tiara'.

Cole looked over at the seated girl, gently rubbing his nose as he did. "Hey…" he murmured as he gave her an uninterested wave. It was at this point that the other Cole left the room.

"H-Hey…" She said back, seeming a little shy about meeting new people. "Does he have an Aiden?" She asked, innocently as she looked at Nathan, Aiden giving her a sensation that felt like him saying, 'No.'

"No, he has a different power…Cole, could you please demonstrate please?" Nathan asked with a comforting smile as the other Cole returned to the room holding a car battery in his hand. This confused Jodie entirely as she didn't know two things: What that object was & what it had to do with Cole's powers. However, upon seeing the smile slowly grow on the boy's face she knew that it had to be good.

Cole reached out to the battery, smiling widely for the first time since his arrival a week ago. The other Cole only chuckled slightly at the display before putting the battery down. Jodie only watched on in amazement as Cole grabbed the battery and blue energy shot out of it and covered the younger boy's body. After a few seconds, the battery was drained and Cole was left there holding the battery with a huge grin on his face.

"He has the power to drain and control electricity Jodie," Nathan said as he looked at the gobsmacked girl.

Cole finally let go of the battery after realising that he wasn't going to get anymore charge from it. "So what can she do?" he asked, now looking much cheerier than before. Jodie was about to speak before the two way mirror ahead of them was smashed. "Jodie," Nathan said, voice a little annoyed but, smiled back as that was the only thing that happened.

"She can break mirror's with her mind?" Cole asked, as he looked to Nathan with a faint grin. "No, Jodie is connected to…Something we have little knowledge of, which we call Aiden…He can get quite temperamental sometimes," he said, the last part to the room as if he were communicating the unknown spirit.

"Oh…" Was all Cole said, as the concept and scale of what that meant just whizzed past his mind. "So, Aiden can break stuff. That's cool Jodie," he said, as he smirked at her, causing the girl to blush faintly at the attention.

A/N: Yep, another one at the end too. This may just remain a one-shot. However, if you rate and review and say that you want me to continue it, I may just do so xD


	2. The Party

**A/N: Hello, I decided to write a chapter for this after inspiration hit me, mostly thanks to reviewer Pitch. Considering he signed in as a guest I have no idea how to contact said person, so I will answer their question's here. I may continue this, but if I do, I'm going to do it like Beyond now, where the story changes from one point in time to another. I never actually thought of what the batteries would do to Cole. I suppose they would be both a pick-me-up and an essential. For one, considering how he is, I don't think he could drink water (or most other drinks) and in the game he can regenerate health by absorbing electricity, I'm assuming that he doesn't need to eat/drink and can survive purely on absorbing electricity.**

 **As said earlier, I'm going to change the time, so I'm moving to the 'party' scene in Beyond.**

Cole really hated cars. It wasn't that cars themselves irked him, it was how he couldn't sit in one without it exploding. Luckily for him though, the DPA had found a way around that: making him wear an insulative polymer encasement suit with a half an inch of solid glass as a visor. Just amazing (!) It essentially made the teen look like he was about to enter a nuclear power station, rather than Nathan's hickory coloured sedan.

However, both Nathan and Jodie were made well made aware of his displeasure the entire ride to the party. "Couldn't the DPA have come up with something less constricting? I feel like I'm about to be shot into space," the teenage electrokinetic complained, gently kicking the back of Jodie's seat. How come she got to wear a pretty dress and he had to wear a hazmat suit?

"Cole, we've been over this, the suit is the only way we've discovered to allow you to safely been driven around. Unless, you'd rather have run to here?" Nathan asked, trying his best to be patient with the orphaned teen. There was one thing that neither of them noticed, mostly due to Cole's whining, was that Jodie had remained very quiet.

"I just might-" Cole began, about to begin a whole new argument, before his plastic covered hand flung upwards and smashed itself against his visored head. Letting out a small noise of mixed pain and shock, he glared slightly at fabric, "What the hell Aiden?"

Fortunately, before Jodie could apologise again for Aiden's rude actions and Cole would say that Aiden should apologise, Nathan said the two words that brought a lot of joy to the constricted electrical powered teen: "We're here."

"Finally!" he yelled out, pushing open the door and throwing himself onto the lawn below him. Reaching back, he ripped the helmet off and began to take off the rest of the insulator suit before then throwing the garment back into the car. Underneath he wore a yellow dress shirt and a pair of black trousers. Nathan looked at his actions with an amused smile, before Jodie finally spoke up, "I'm not sure about this…Maybe Cole could just go."

"Jodie, trust me, this party will be a lot of fun," Nathan said with a comforting smile. "Yeah, Jode, with me around this party will be electric," Cole joked, his hand erupting in a crackle of electricity. Still looking unsure and apprehensive, Jodie slowly exited the car, "I suppose…"

"Don't forget her present, it's a book of poetry by Poe. It's fifty years old and very rare, so I'm sure she'll like it," Nathan stated as he held out the gift wrapped book. Jodie gently took it from him and gave him a smile when Nathan did the same. "Okay, you two have fun, I'll pick you up at five," he stated, giving them both a warm smile, as he slowly reversed and drove away from the house.

Jodie looked over to Cole and Cole did the same, "C'mon Jode, I'm sure Aiden will behave himself…" he began, before looking up towards the sky, "or else," he threatened uselessly. There was nothing he could do if Aiden decided to make a pain of himself, but he liked to think that Aiden at least respected Jodie's wishes, if no-one elses.

"It's not that Cole…" She murmured as she moved towards the front door of the house, "What if they don't like me?"

"Then screw 'em," Cole replied simply as he knocked on the door, not wanting to break the doorbell.

Before Jodie could reply or Cole could back up his statement, the door was open by the birthday girl's mother. "Hey Cole, Jodie, come in," she began, opening the door and smiled warmly at the two. Jodie let out a small, barely audible, "Hello," as the mother yelled out "Hey Kirsten, you coming? I've got to go!"

Said girl walked out of a door to their right, looking rather lazily dressed in Cole's opinion. Then again, it could have been that both he and Jodie were overdressed. "Oh, hey there," Kirsten said as she gave the two paranormal teens a lax wave. The teen girl then seemed to notice the brightly covered package in Jodie's hands and took it from her, "This for me, thanks."

"Okay, see you, have fun with your friends Kirsten…And don't do anything stupid," her mother said as she put on a red jacket before skipping out of the door.

"Finally, she get's the hint!" a female voice yelled from the other room before the three walked into the room, with Jodie being somewhat hesitant in doing so. Cole didn't understand what the problem was, he saw enough movies to know that everyone loved the one with super powers, and he was sure that Aiden would behave: It seemed that Jodie was the one person that the incorporeal being cared about.

"Yeah, about time she left. This is Jodie and Cole from unit four with my mom," Kirsten said to the her group of friends that sat in the other room. Cole continued to look his usual bold self, hands in his pockets and a look to the side to see how Jodie was faring up. He only blinked a bit, seeing that she wasn't in her place beside him. Letting out a small sound of surprise he looked around, before noticing that she was subconsciously standing behind him slightly.

"Oh unit four, you resurrecting the dead and trying to mind control the masses," A blond teen asked (Cole could've cared less what he was called), in a somewhat mocking tone.

"No, nothing like that…" Jodie responded from her spot behind the electrokinetic. Fortunately, before more stupid theories of what the DPA did could be asked by the strong looking teen, Kirsten clapped her hands together and began to order them to do things, "…and Jodie could you do the music, oh yeah, Cole could you get a knife from the kitchen."

The soul bonded teen made her way over to the radio while Cole, looking back at her, made his way to the kitchen to look for a knife. After a few seconds of needlessly opening up cupboard doors and pulling out drawers, he heard the sound of country music and let out a small smile. He country music, no-matter how Nathan seemed to hate it. However, after about two seconds of what sounded like it could've been Conway Twitty, a blaring techno based music began to emit from the living room.

Finally finding a knife, he returned to party room and blinked momentarily as the once bland room was now a bland looking room with a disco ball spinning it. However, one thing stopped him at the door: Jodie was dancing. It may not have been great dancing, but he'd never seen her move herself like that.

Walking and throwing the knife onto the table beside the cake, Cole made his way over to the kitchen area, not wanting to stop Jodie from 'strutting her funky stuff'. In the kitchen was a one of the teens with a deathstick in his mouth.

"Hey, want to try some weed?" the teen asked, offering the rolled up narcotic to the electrokinetic. Cole looked at the smoking stick, wondering if smoking it would even affect him in any way.

"Sure, why not?" the hydrophobic teen asked as he took the roll from him and put the end between his lips and sucked in. Keeping it in his lungs for a few moments, he then exhaled, a plume of smoke escaping his lips. Letting out a few coughs, he returned the weed to him. Turning around, the whole world seemed to turn slightly, as if the room was rotating and expanding length ways. "Woah…What the fuck?" he asked quietly, blinking rapidly as he thought: 'yeah, weed will affect me.'

"Hey Cole," Kirsten greeted with a smile, a can of beer in each hand, "Want to dance with the birthday girl?"

Trying to make her face stop spinning in his mind, he nodded slightly, not actually hearing what she was saying only hearing, 'Cole…Dance…Girl?' He then found his hand being pulled by the shimmering girl and moved towards the dance floor. "What?" he asked, gently wrapping his arms around the girl as he tried to stop himself from falling, but it was misconstrued as him wanting to slow dance.

He then saw the other unknown girl, wearing what appeared to be two gigantic tv screens over her eyes, change the radio to what sounded like slow dance music. He found himself slowly rotated around, unsure if this was him dancing with Kirsten or if it was the weed still.

"You're hot, ya know?" Kirsten whispered to him, slowly moving his arms down her back and towards her waist, leaning in much closer than the short haired brunet would ever want. Her perfume made his nose mildly twitch in mild annoyance. "Am I hot?"

"Yeah," he replied simply, yet again not actually knowing properly what she had said, only knowing that it had been a question of some sort of question, so he could only hope that it was something good.

She smirked and leaned in closer, seeing that he wasn't resisting at all and gently pressed her lips to his. Feeling the odd pressure on his mouth, he slowly pushed her off of him, feeling like his stomach had just constricted. Pushing away from her altogether, he stumbled towards the door and out into the corridor looking for the bathroom.

Finally finding what a bathroom he unceremoniously placed his head in the toilet bowl and threw up his breakfast. Halfway through vomiting up his lunch, he heard someone screaming. That scream sounded very familiar and caused a wave of anger to push against the wave of nausea that was currently pulsing through him. Wiping his lips, he was glad that the feeling of disorientation was gone, before running out of the bathroom and looked around for the screamer. However, in place of screams, he heard whimpers.

Turning to see where the sounds where coming from, he saw that it was emanating from the closet under the stairs. Unlocking the door, Cole discovered that the whimpering was coming from a distressed Jodie. "Jodie!" he yelled out, leaning over and wrapping his arms around the sobbing teen, "What happened?"

"Th-They…They called me a witch and shoved me in here," She responded, taking a deep breath. A mirror beside the front door cracked into a thousand pieces, as if Aiden was demanding for revenge. However, Aiden wasn't the only one wanting it.

Cole's eyes began to glow a dangerous red colour, electricity emanating from his body as he looked towards the party room's door, the idle chatter from within only fuelling his rage. "I'm going to rip out their spines and break their skulls and then I'm going to-" he muttered, enraged at the party goers.

"No…Let's just get out of here," Jodie responded, looking at Cole with those eyes. The eyes that could've made him do anything. If Cole hadn't had the weed, he would have been sure that he could actually here the disappointment coming from the invisible spirit.

His eyes slowly lost their glow, the stray bolts of electricity disappearing as the angered teen took in deep breaths, repressing the anger as he gently lifted her up from the ground. "Okay…Let's go," He said walking with her to the door and sat on with her outside until Nathan finally arrived.

 _Never again…Never again._


	3. A DPA Christmas with Cole and Jodie

_Christmas in the Department of Paranormal Activities_

 **A/N sorry for a prolonged wait for the continuation of this story! I'm afraid I got sidetracked, got a job which has kept me either too sleepy to write properly or at work to early/late to do either. Anyway, because it's nearly Christmas, I think it's time the two odd kids finally have a merry Christmas!**

 _"And that's me... Wait I almost forgot! Ah, Merry Christmas Everybody."_

 _"The Twelve days of Christmas will return after these messages..."_

Lying on the sofa alone, the young Cole pressed the rewind button on the remote and watched as the animated movie he was watching slowly reversed to the beginning. He had watched this every year with his Mother for five years; they always laughed at the Elvis and Michael Jackson cameos, but the short had lost it's magic. It no longer caused the preteen to smile with delight as all it did was remind him of how alone he was now.

It was true he had Nathan, other Cole and even Jodie, but it just wasn't the same. There would be no cream moustaches to lick off; no mock argument about how it wasn't his fault the lights burst (again); not even a game of pin the tail on the donkey. Christmas no longer had it's appeal to the young boy.

Letting out another sigh, he pressed the play button and closed his eyes. Hopefully, he could dream of her if nothing else.

"Nathan, I think we should do something special for them. Look at Cole! It's almost Christmas, a child shouldn't be sad on Christmas, they should waiting for Santa Clause," the festively Jolly Cole said after a while. The two of them where communicating via ear piece from either sides of the facility; watching both of their younger children.

Jodie, although sad about not spending Christmas with her family, still had Aiden. "Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way~" the young girl sang as she stood on a set of stepladders to put up some more tinsel around the room. Aiden assisted by keeping it straight so that she could stick it up with the sellotape.

After that, the little girl let out a content sigh as she lowered herself and took a look around her room. It was perfect! It had a small tree in the corner near her bathroom, decorated with all the lights and tinsel that she and (old) Cole could get. The whole room had dozens of differently coloured tinsel wrapped everywhere from the camera to the lights and even just some hanging from the ceiling itself.

"Cole, Jodie seems quite happy over here. But perhaps you're right. Perhaps we should make their first Christmas here, something special?" Nathan pondered rhetorically. He knew enough about psychology that humans, especially at a young age, needed a new change of scenery every once in a while

 _"Well, on the tenth day of Christmas the Princess was out like a blown light-bulb."_

"Cole? You've rewatched that movie twenty times now, do you want me to get you another set of films?" Older Cole's voice drifted into the room, being all but completely ignored by the younger occupent of the room. "Do you want me to get you a few car batteries?"

If Nathan and Cole had learned one thing about the electrokinetic, it was thathe LOVED batteries. It was practically like chocolate to him and they had used this method a couple of times to get him to try and manipulate his powers in a new way. However, this was still ignored by the younger Cole, who only sighed depressedly, much like the Princess in the film he was watching.

"Nathan, Cole didn't even react to the idea of getting a car battery... I think we should have a small party," the man said after a few moments, a joyous smile growing on his face as he thought of all that they could do.

A few hours later...

"Cole? I'm afraid we're going to need to run another few tests tonight, can you come with me?" Mr Dawkin's asked, having entered the room a few moments to receive neither a glance nor a remark of 'speak of the devil'. Finally releasing his eyes from the film, the young Cole looked to one of his only Paternal figures and let out another small sigh before unenthusiastically throwing his feet off of the sofa and onto the floor.

"Okay... Will it take long?" he asked as he rose from his spot and followed Nathan around the labyrinth like building. "No,it shouldn't take long," Nathan said with an odd grin on his face, only after Cole realised that this wasn't the usual testing room. Actually, if he remembered the route right, this was Jodie's room. He didn't have time to question this, however, as Nathan opened the door and a stunning amount of light and heat exited the room like a wave and blinded the youngster.

After blinking away his blindness, he realised why he was brought here. All three of them, older Cole, Nathan and Jodie where standing in her room smiling at him, the room decorated spectacularly and the tables filled with little finger foods and small bottles of fizz. Slowly entering the room fully, he looked around and then at Jodie, "Uh... What's going on?" he asked, a little too weak for his own tastes.

Whether Jodie noticed or not, her smile never left her face, "Well, Cole said you weren't happy so he and Nathan decided that we should have a Christmas party and cheer you up!" she explained before slowly and awkwardly hugged the boy. Feeling a cherry blush cover his face, he went for the more awkward route and just stood there, "Eh... Thanks Jode," he replied with a faint smile.

"Anyway, who wants to play pin the tail on the donkey?" the Older Cole suggested after the two detached each other. The younger Cole instantly jumped up in-order to nominate himself, "Me, me, me!"

Maybe, perhaps, he did have a family after all and as he was spun round and round again in-order to make himself dizzy, he realised that just because he didn't have his mother anymore, didn't mean that he was alone. With Jodie and Cole and Nathan, he never would be again.

 **A/N Merry Christmas to everyone and a happy new year!**

 _ **'speak of the devil'**_ **\- Nathan was played by Willem Dafoe, of course I was going to make a 'Spiderman' reference.**

 **'The Twelve days of Christmas' is a 1990's Christmas special, less than half an hour long. It's good, you should watch it. It's on Youtube.**


End file.
